Recently, head lamps or other lamps using a semiconductor light emitting device such as, for example, a light emitting diode (LED) as a light source, are provided in a vehicle. In such type of lamps, when a semiconductor light emitting device is embedded within a lamp, a light emitting module is constructed such that the semiconductor light emitting device is integrally assembled in a support member and a power supplying unit that supplies power from outside is integrally installed, and the light emitting module is installed within the lamp as a light source. As for such a light emitting module, Japanese Patent No. 4350617 discloses a configuration where an LED unit in which an LED device is mounted on a radiant heat substrate is supported on a light source pedestal, and then the LED unit and the light source pedestal are sandwiched by, for example, a clip to be integrated. Further, a conductive land (contact point) which is electrically connected to the LED device is provided in the radiant heat substrate, a conductive brush (spring terminal) made of an elastic metal is provided in one-side of the light source pedestal, and when the LED unit is supported on the light emitting pedestal, the conductive brush of the light source pedestal is elastically contacted to the conductive land of the LED unit to be electrically contacted to the conductive land, and as a result, an external power is supplied to the LED unit through the light source pedestal.